


...And She Said Take Me Now!

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Meant to Be [21]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam was shy, with her and with himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...And She Said Take Me Now!

**Author's Note:**

> This is #21 in the Meant to Be series. The title comes from the Justin Timberlake/Janet Jackson song.

Jessie hummed along to _Tiny Dancer_ as she put coffee in the coffeemaker. It was one of those summer days that would be dark and stormy. It was actually the perfect day to stay curled in bed. Unfortunately, Sam had to be at the police station by 8am. So she let him get some extra sleep while she made breakfast and coffee.

Jessie was surprised when a strong pair of arms circled her waist while she swayed her hips at the counter. Holding her body to his, she relished Sam’s erection pressing on her ass. Sam was always hard in the morning. It was so cute in the early days of their marriage when he would try to hide it.

“Good morning, baby doll.” Brushing away a barrage of blonde curls, Sam kissed the nape of her neck.

“Good morning, Chief Kassmeyer. I was trying to let you sleep in.”

“Mmm, I woke up wanting you.” He was already moving the tee shirt up around Jessie’s hips. Sam sighed as his fingers glided across her satin panties. “You weren't wearing these last night. Mmm, if I recall you weren't wearing anything last night.”

“I can't make breakfast in the nude.” She replied, moaning as Sam’s eager hand slipped into her panties. One of Jessie’s followed as the other gripped the counter for support.

“Says who?” Sam whispered in her ear before taking the lobe hostage.

“You're in a mood, Mister.”

“You don’t mind if I get rid of these altogether, do you?”

Jessie shook her head, stepping out of the panties after they were around her ankles. She moved her legs further apart to give Sam better access.

“That’s it baby, just relax. How does it feel?”

“Mmm, Sam…”

“Tell me how good it feels.”

“So good.” She started moving with his hand. It never took Sam long to get her pistons firing. He knew from the very first moment they were together how to touch her. The noises she made turned him on. At this point, he couldn’t hide that if he tried. “Don’t stop, oh God don’t stop.”

She turned her head so they could kiss. Jessie was almost there. She began to buck against Sam, her moans growing louder. When his hand slipped under her tee shirt and tweaked her nipple, it was the beginning of the end. Reaching her free hand back, Jessie stroked her husband’s face.

“Are you coming, baby?” Sam whispered. “It feels like you might be coming.”

“Oh Sam, ohhh God…I'm coming.”

He felt her clit pulse between his fingers. Sam slowed just a bit, wanted her to fall gently. She was gripping his wrist tight, crying out his name. The way she cried only came with the abandon of sexual release.

Sam was shocked when Jessie took his hand from between her thighs and kissed it. She sucked and nibbled on his fingers, which made him groan. She’d never done anything like that before. He was not at all prepared to complain.

Jessie knew what it did to him…she felt it pressing on her. God, she loved the way his body felt. Most of the time she couldn’t find the words. There were a few choice words that crossed her mind but Sam had to be eased into some things. His wanting to please Jessie was something she wasn’t concerned about.

It was getting him out on a limb. Sam was shy, with her and with himself. Luckily she was a patient woman. They had the rest of their lives to love and please each other. This morning in the kitchen was just one with a million more to come.

“Take me Sam.” Jessie growled. “I want you now.”

Sam was just as excited as she was. He went to turn her around but she held on to the counter.

“Take me Sam.” She said again. “Take me from behind.”

“Jess…” he put his hands on her hips.

“Don’t worry honey, you can't hurt me. It's gonna feel so good; I promise.”

He knew that. Anytime he was inside of her felt good. He’d never taken a woman from behind. Something about it seemed impersonal. He loved Jessie; wanted to see her face when he pleasured her.

But this morning his raging erection and his curiosity got the better of him. Sam stroked her hips and then her ass. He dropped his pajama pants and took her. Quivering when he thrust deep, Sam stilled for a moment. He could only grin when Jessie bucked against him.

“Don’t make me wait.” She practically whined.

“Oh baby, you don’t have to wait anymore.”

Jessie gripped the counter as Sam thrust again. She wanted to be fucked but wasn’t quite sure how to say it. She was losing her ability to speak.

“Oh God, oh Jess, yeah baby.”

Sam gripped her hips tighter. He wanted to take control and she let him. She felt so good…this felt so good. Warm, wet, tight; hot, so damn hot.

“Oh God!”

“Tell me I'm sexy.” Jessie blurted out. “Tell me I'm hot, Sam.”

“You're so hot baby. You make me crazy.”

He wanted more skin and soon Jessie’s tee shirt was coming off. He stroked her breasts, her belly, and bit her shoulder. The noise Jessie made was so sexy.

“Damn baby! Damn, damn, damn!”

“Mmm, Sam; I love you. I love the way you fuck me.”

Without any warning, Sam climaxed. He tried to hold back but it was too late. Once that kind of thing started there was no reverse button. He groaned, starting to pant.

“I'm so sorry baby. I'm sorry; you should've been with me.” he held Jessie close while he still lingered inside of her.

“It’s OK. It was what I said, wasn’t it?”

“Your mouth is so dirty, Mrs. Kassmeyer. Who knew?”

“Well you can always spank me if you think I'm being inappropriate, Chief.”

“Jess!” Sam gently covered her mouth as he pulled out.

He pulled up his pajama pants and Jessie put on her tee shirt. She didn’t even bother with the panties. It felt freeing to walk around that way. Her tee shirt was long enough that no one would know. She turned in Sam’s arms.

“Honey, don’t be afraid to explore the things that go through your mind when you're turned on.” She caressed his face. “It was strange at first, feeling all tingly when you held me down. I couldn’t believe something like that could excite me so much. But we both got used to something that was a little different for us.”

“You really want to be spanked, baby?” Sam couldn’t help but cup her ass when he asked. Firm and smooth to the touch, a few slaps might be fun. He couldn’t believe he just thought that.

“I just want to have fun. I love being with you…I'm so in love. And part of that love is a desire to do things to your body. We’ll never do anything that makes you too uncomfortable. It’s not fun unless we’re both into it.”

“I'm into you, Jessie.” He kissed her. “I think you can convince me to do just about anything.”

“I don’t just want it for me…it’s for both of us. But if I can convince you to do anything, I want you to shower. You’re running late and need to have breakfast before you go.”

“Yes ma'am.” Sam couldn’t help kissing her again. “Are we going to talk some more later?”

“I can text you some of my thoughts this afternoon.”

“That’s probably not the best idea.” Sam shook her head. “I don’t want my phone to spontaneously combust.”

“We’ll see.” She kissed his nose. “Go, go, go Sam; you have to shower.”

He saluted, kissed her forehead, and went up the back stairs. Jessie grabbed bacon and eggs from the fridge while dancing to _Stone in Love_ on the radio. She was a bit behind schedule now but sometimes being late wasn’t such a bad thing.

***


End file.
